Data storage devices, such as solid state drives (SSDs), are increasingly in demand as the data storage devices have the ability to quickly input and output large amounts of data thereto and therefrom. An SSD includes a controller and many non-volatile memory packages, and thus, device damage and performance degradation may occur in the SSD due to heat generation. Therefore, much research has been conducted into a method of reducing the amount of heat generated in the SSD.